(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for interconnecting of two submerged bodies and is directed more particularly to such apparatus as will automatically align the two bodies upon interconnection to facilitate establishment of communication between the two bodies.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
The underwater connection of two bodies may be required to establish communication between the two bodies in situations in which covertness and/or high data rate transmission is required. Such connections are required, for example, between submarines and underwater vehicles, such as torpedoes.
In an illustrative system, an unmanned undersea vehicle (UUV) is provided with a communication line extending to a control vessel, typically a submarine. A controlled body, typically a weapon, such as a torpedo, is deployed in a water column and has extending therefrom a communication line connected at a remote end to a submerged free-floating buoy. The buoy is connected by a communication cable to a free-floating pod of greater buoyancy than the buoy. Thus, the pod floats above the buoy with the communication cable disposed generally vertically therebetween. In operation, the UUV is maneuvered into contact with the vertical cable between the buoy and the pod, connects to the cable, and rides along the cable to a point adjacent to, or engaging, the pod. Communication is established between the UUV and the pod which effects communication between the submarine and the torpedo. Accordingly, from a relatively safe distance the submarine may send instructions to the torpedo.
While in some communication systems, it is acceptable for the UUV merely to be proximate the pod, in fiber-optic and free space laser communications, particularly where multiple spatially separated channels are involved, engagement and highly accurate alignment of the UUV and the pod are required. In such instances, only a single orientation of the UUV relative to the pod is acceptable.
More particularly, the single orientation includes orientation along an axis of substantially translational motion of the UUV relative to the pod; and an angular position of the UUV relative to a reference angular position of the pod (i.e., azimuthal position of the UUV). Positioning underwater bodies for their interconnection with azimuthal accuracy has heretofore required extensive human interaction and has been difficult, at best, in view of local currents and sea conditions.
There is, therefore, a need for a UUV adapted to engage a generally vertical communication cable extending in a water column between a lower free-floating buoy and an upper free-floating pod and adapted to ride along the cable into interlocking engagement with the pod in a selected orientation and azimuth for interconnection of communication components requiring precise alignment.